La Cita (NickxJudy)
by SANTIAGUS
Summary: Nick y Judy realizan una salida de Amigos ¿O una cita? One-shot


Nick y Judy, el dúo perfecto de la policía de Zootopia, compañeros en la persecusion, los casos, las investigaciones y ….en los parquímetros. (suspiro) Como sea estos mejores amigos se han llevado bien en su relación amistosa.

Fan de Nicudy: No querrás decir amorosa?

Narrador: Quien narra esta historia, tu o yo?

Fan de Nicudy: Ok ok, ya me callo.

Narrador: Ejem como decía….

Últimamente Nick y Judy se han vuelto muy unidos, van al cine, a un restaurante, al arcade a jugar juegos como "Donkey Human" (Donkey Kong) y dan paseos por el parque, ósea salida de amigos.

Fan de Nicudy: Parece mas a una cita.

Narrador: Ejem….

Fan de Nicudy: Ay, lo siento, lo siento.

Narrador: Mas vale, sigamos….

Pero llego el dia en que ellos comenzaron a sentir algo mas que amistad, pero no se lo decían uno al otro, por temor a perder su amistad.

Nick decidió invitarla a una cita, pero Judy no sabia que era una cita, porque Nick le dijo que era una salida de amigos.

Nick: Lista?

Judy: Ya casi.

Nick Prepárate porque te va gustar este dia, zanahorias.

Judy: Eso espero

Nick y Judy fueron al cine a ver la película Zootanic (Titanic).

Judy: Ay que lindo son, son tan Románticos.

Nick: Sí que lo son.

[escena de la muerte de Jack]

Judy: Pobre Jack [llorando]

Nick: Sí estuvo a lado de ella siempre, que mal que haya muerto.

Después de la película Fueron al parque.

Nick: ¿Y cómo estuvo la película?

Judy: La película fue hermosa pero triste.

Nick: Siempre pasa lo que una chica pierde a su chico.

Judy: Ahora que lo pienso, si tuviera un chico y lo hubiera perdido, no dejaría de llorar.

Nick: ¿Alguien como yo?

Judy: ¿Qué?

Nick: Nada…nada.

Fan de Nicudy: Awww, que cursis 😍

Narrador: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Fan de Nicudy: Perdón perdón

Narrador: Solo cállate y escucha, continuemos….

Después que pasear por el parque, Nick y Judy fueron a un restaurante, Judy noto que el restaurante se veía romántico y que Nick reservo una mesa para los dos.

Judy: El restaurante es hermoso.

Nick: Sabía que te gustaría

Judy: ¿Y que comemos?

Nick: Lo que queramos.

Judy: Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Nick: No es nada.

La cena en aquel restaurante fue….

Fan de Nicudy: Romántica

Narrador: [saca una escopeta]

Fan de Nicudy: E-e-emmm…quise d-decir continua.

Narrador: Hmmm, sigamos…

La cena fue de lo mejor para Nick y Judy, fue lo mejor que disfrutaron. Después de la cena en el restaurante, Nick acompaño a Judy a su apartamento.

Nick: Te dije que este dia te iba a gustar, zanahorias.

Judy: Y tuviste razón.

Nick: Lo mejor de todo es que lo disfrute contigo, ternura.

Judy: N-no me digas ternura [sonrojada]

Nick: Esta bien, adiós.

Judy: Espera Nick…

Nick: ¿Qué pasa Judy?

Judy: Gra-gracias por este dia.

Nick: Lo hice porque tu e-eres importante para mi. [sonrojado]

Judy: [su corazón se acelera] N-nick t-tu también eres importante p-para mi.

Nick: [sonríe y abraza a Judy] Sabes siempre he querido decirte algo desde el primer día que comenze a ser tu compañero en la policía pero tenia miedo de que nuestra amistad se arruine…

Judy: [Abre los ojos sorprendida]

Nick: ….y es que yo t-t-t-te…

Fan de Nicudy: ¡NOW KISS!

Narrador: ¡YA DEJAME NARRAR TRANQUILO!

Fan de Nicudy: [callado y temblando de miedo]

Narrador: Reiteró...

Nick: te a-amo Judy.

Judy: [Sorprendida] N-Nick [sonríe] yo también te amo y también tenia miedo de perder nuestra amistad.

Nick: [besa por sorpresa a Judy]

Judy: [Le corresponde]

Desde ese dia, Nick y Judy son novios, nunca se los vieron tan unidos como antes en los casos, las persecuciones, las investigaciones y...los parquímetros. Como sea, lo importante es que Nick y Judy se amaron uno al otro, todo gracias a esa salida de amigos o mejor dicho, "ese cita".

Fin

Narrador : Ahora si puedes hablar ¿Te gusto la historia?

Fan de Nicudy: ¿Que si me gusto? ¡ME EN-CAN-TO!, esta historia es muy romántica aunque un poquito repetitiva.

Narrador: Y bueno la originalidad escasea con el tiempo.

Santi: 😒

Narrador: ¿Que?

Santi: Nada.

Hola a todos y espero que les haya gustado.

Este es mi primer one shot de Nicudy o WildeHopps, da igual, estuve esforzándome para poder escribir este fanfic. Así que si tienen una critica constructiva pueden dejarla en los reviews.

Bueno me despido, Adios

Fan de Nicudy: Y tendrán hijos?

Santi: Aun sigues aquí?!


End file.
